


Euphoros

by se7ensecrets



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: Janeway couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, her body nothing more than clothes hung up on the line to dry, floating along with the wind among a cloudless blue sky.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Euphoros

Janeway couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, her body nothing more than clothes hung up on the line to dry, floating along with the wind among a cloudless blue sky.

Her mind was mostly quiet—a very rare occurrence indeed—apart from frivolous lines of thought that sprung up like whimsy, capturing her imagination and readily following it down the rabbit hole where feelings of bliss and delight would surely ensue and ensnare.

In her contented daze, she took a moment to glance at Seven who was laid out by her side much the same; eyes heavy and cheeks pink, body more prone than she had ever thought possible—unconscious moments not withstanding.

It caused a bubbling—a giggle—( _I do_ ** _not_** _giggle!_ ) to flutter up from her chest and out into audible detection range for the woman beside her to pick up on. Janeway had been helpless to stop it, hadn’t wanted to, not really, the feeling too great and too joyous to deny.

It soon turned into a fit. Her hands grabbed at her belly that shook with laughter, imagined an assortment of small birds flapping their wings within her, begging to be let out of the rumbling cage. She thought if she could just hold it tight enough they’d calm and relent.

“Why are you producing that sound?”

When Seven spoke, it was like a chorus coming at her from every direction, penetrating yet disorienting, as if a omnipotent being had appeared between the mountain tops and bellowed out their disapproval. It stopped the frenzy of laughter cold dead.

She felt that she must answer the question, lying or silence not acceptable, impossible to think of. A deservedly punishable offense.

The face of her astrometrics officer glowed at her, remarkable blue eyes alight with a curiosity that was only awarded in unique moments, for mere seconds, precious seconds that always escaped too quickly for her liking.

Janeway did her best to turn onto her side, her head feeling like a whole sea ship curving to the swell of a tidal wave. She nearly missed her hand when she went to rest her cheek within it to give Seven a proper study, and wet her lips unabashedly in fevered contemplation.

“You were... cute. For a lack of a better word.”

“Borg are not cute.”

“Well, then I’ll be the first to tell you that borg can be very cute when they’re high.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: Confession while under the influence


End file.
